Matt
is a member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. He is half of the dynamic duo that is Two Best Friends Play, the other being Pat. He is the owner of the Best Friends Zaibatsu's YouTube channel - TheSw1tcher. Description Matt is Pat's foil, and as such, he is not nearly as smart or good as Pat at video games, especially when it comes to navigating. However, Matt often fucks with Pat, and frequently gets him with savvy and well-timed "your mom" jokes, although these have died down substantually. He is also the creator of the "Lube-bo" joke He is a smooth ladies man who is both charismatic and charming. He is also a true American; no one is more patriotic than him. He is also the world's biggest Punisher fan. Matt, as Pat has been quick to point out, is terrible at navigating. Quotes See the rest at Matt's Quotes page Trivia *Matt's birthday is August 27. *Matt is Canadian. His mother was born in the United States. Because of this, he was made fun of for being a United States citizen. *Matt's nickname in high school was "The Switcher", hence the name of his channel. This began when Matt was seventeen, and he got to his locker before his friend, by taking the train, when his friend decided to walk. *Matt originally asked Woolie to do the Kirby's Epic Yarn video with him, but Woolie was too busy watching a stream of Super Street Fighter 4 to care, so Matt instead got Pat to do it with him, thus giving birth to Two Best Friends Play. *Matt was paired with hip-hop artist Bless in his high school drama class, according to their Def Jam Fight For New York Brawl episode. Matt explains that Bless never showed up for class, forcing Matt to do both parts for the skits himself. In the end, Matt got a 98 in that class. *In the first episode of the Final Fight 3 two-part series, Matt reveals that the original Final Fight was the first arcade game Matt remembers playing. It was also the first Super Nintendo game he played. *The first game Matt bought with his own money was Predator for the NES, as revealed in the Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures episode. *The first CD-ROM Matt ever played on his own in his house was Killer Cuts, according to part seven of the Metroid Fusion playthrough. * According to their second season finale, Matt's IQ is 48. * Matt failed two courses in college due to an addiction to Animal Crossing. * Matt has been banned from Neogaf three times. * He used to work at Eidos Montreal. * He is a known tester for the video game No More Heroes. * During a conversation with Pat, Matt claims that he falls under "all fun, no dignity." * In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan parody "Two Best Sisters Play " he is portrayed by Princess Luna. * In more of the recent videos, it has been revealed that Matt has a "fondness" for PT Cruisers, despite not driving. * In Two Best Friends Play: Mortal Kombat Komplete, Matt commented that he was 9 when Mortal Kombat II debuted in 1993, which would mean he was born in 1984. Making him 29 in 2013. *Matt is known to cry at really dumb things that no one will understand. For example, he cried near the end of Ratatouille, during the food critic's flashback. *In the No More Heroes 2 playthrough, Matt stated No More Heroes was his favorite new franchise of the seventh video game generation. *Matt doesn't like Taylor Swift and thinks she's garbage. *Matt is a huge fan of Berserk, as evidenced by the large poster in his apartment and the numerous Berserk references in his videos. In the fifth Super Best Friendcast episode, he stated that Berserk is his favourite anime. *In part twenty-six of the Chrono Trigger playthough Pat says Matt went to school for an art major. *In a Reddit AMA Pat told the fans that Matt also quit his shit job, which for him was working QA. *Matt edits all the machinima videos while Pat handles the LP's he's in and Matt and Woolie split the chore on their videos. *Matt has two rats called Posion and Roxy, named after the Final Fight enemies. *Matt has a cat called Zach, named after York's imaginary friend in Deadly Premonition. *Matt has a snake called Jack, named after Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. *In part seven of The Last of Us playthrough, Pat says that Matt learned how to hop a barbed wire fence from working at Greenpeace. *In Saturday Night Slammasters, Matt said that he is '5 7". *In the first Shadow the Hedgehog video, Matt revealed that playing Sonic Generations makes him physically ill which is why he doesn't like it. *Matt's phone often goes off during Lets Plays, much to Pat's annoyance. Most of the calls are from Woolie. *In episode nineteen of the Super Best Friendcast, Voltron Runs on Hepatitis, Woolie revealed that Matt worked on Heroes of Ruin, with Liam confirming that he also did quality assurance for it. Liam chimed in, saying he worked on it as well. *Matt appears to be, at the least, a fan of 'Macho Man' Randy Savage (a popular professional wrestler from the late 80's and early 90's), often impersonating his voice and saying something random during videos, mostly the ones themed around professional wrestling Gallery matt.png Matt Intro.png Matt Real Life.png See the rest at Matt's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Matt